A six center, parallel-group, randomized, double-blind clinical study of low birthweight infants with respiratory distress syndrome (RDS) to determine the effects of multiple doses of a surfactant (Surfactant TA) on clinical status as measured by death and complication rate and need for ventilatory support in these subjects.